


Right In Front Of Me

by Sxymami0909



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love Confessions, Stiles is an idiot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: Jordan doesn’t understand how he didn’t see it. More importantly, he doesn’t understand how Stiles couldn’t see what was right in front of his face.





	

A soft laugh wafted through Sheriff Stilinski’s open office door breaking the silence in the otherwise quiet station. It was early Sunday afternoon and at the risk of jinxing it all to holy hell, Michael dared to say it was a quiet day in Beacon Hills. No murders, supernatural creatures or hellion sarcastic teenagers to deal with. Well, minus the redhead outside his office talking to his deputy.

His son took off at an ungodly hour with Scott, claiming they were taking the jeep out to visit Kira, honestly Michael was betting on the jeep breaking down halfway there, not that he’d told Stiles that. He wouldn’t dare besmirch his son’s beloved jeep. Michael rolled his eyes at the thought. His gaze flickered to the open blinds when he heard another laugh from outside.

Lydia had come by to bring him lunch knowing Stiles was with Scott weren’t around. His heart warmed at the gesture, a smile tugging at his lips as he watched her nod at something Jordan was saying. She had come a long way over the past few months, they all had. Graduation was just around the corner and if she decided to go to one of the many Universities that had accepted her far from California, he had a feeling he’d miss her quite a bit.

The sheriff's gaze shifted to Jordan when the deputy reached out and lifted Lydia’s hand. Michael leaned forward in his seat, knowing he probably shouldn’t be listening to their conversation, but not able to stop himself, after all it wasn't like they didn’t know he was there, door wide open.

“So, when are you going to let me take you to dinner?” Jordan had angled his body forward slightly, eyes on the redhead in front of him, his hand clasping hers, thumb brushing lightly over her skin. They’d spent more than enough time together over the last few months...she’d helped him find himself. They had a connection and school was almost over. She wouldn’t be a high school student forever. It wasn’t like he hadn’t made his intentions clear.

Lydia’s expression softened, her gaze dropping briefly to his hand on hers. She had known this was coming, though she’d hoped it never would. Honestly at this point she thought everyone knew, she hadn’t realized that he didn’t. She glanced up, her heartbeat steady in her chest. A warm smile tugged at her lips as she placed a hand over his.

“I don’t think dinner would be the best idea.” She offered slightly, her expression still warm even ask she spoke.

Jordan arched a brow, “Why? We have a great time when we’re together Lydia, we’ve got so much in common. I care about you.” He admitted, not that it should really be much of a surprise to her.

The smiled dimmed on Lydia’s lips briefly and she held back a sigh, nodding in agreement. “I care about you too Jordan,” she paused for a moment holding his gaze, “But it wouldn’t be fair of me to take you up on your offer when I’m in love with someone else.” She answered without hesitation.

Jordan Parrish thought himself a pretty observant guy so to say he was surprised was a bit of an understatement. His brows drew together, a hint of confusion sparking on his face briefly. “In love with someone else? But who--” his words cut off mid-sentence and realization crossed his face. “Stiles.” He said quietly.

Lydia swallowed hard, her cheeks warming slightly, heartbeat fluttering in her chest, a genuine flush filling her at the mention of his name. “Yes,” she replied with a smile, not bothering to deny it. She was done with that. Ever since Stiles had saved her from Eichen House, she’d been desperately trying to find the right time...the right way to tell him how she felt. But it was harder than she expected especially once she and Malia became a bit friendlier after Kira left.

Jordan slowly pulled his hand from beneath hers and lifted it, running it through his hair. “You know, I should have realized that,” he admitted with half-a-smile, “It makes sense.” He told her with a quiet chuckle. He was disappointed, but he understood. What she had with the sheriff’s son, he’d never given it much thought, but with how protective they were of each other, with the lengths they’d go to, to keep each other safe it should have been obvious.

Lydia smiled and leaned back in her chair. “I like to think it does,” she agreed softly, “All this time and he hasn’t noticed. He doesn’t realize...I haven’t told him.” She corrected as she dropped her hands onto her lap.

“Will you?” He asked curiously as he leaned forward again.

Lydia inclined her head, “Yes, I’m just trying to find the right time and,” she hesitated, “and make sure that this is something he even still wants. It’s been a long time and lately it seems like he might have moved past this... _ us _ .” She explains more specifically.

Jordan studied her expression, noticing the hint of uncertainty on her face for the first time. He too leaned back in his seat and shook his head. “He’d be an idiot if that was the case.” He offered, a slight grin on his face.

Lydia returned the smile and laughed softly. “He would be wouldn’t he?” She joked lightly before her eyes drifted to the clock. She sighed softly. “I should get going. I really only stopped by to make sure the sheriff wasn’t eating curly fries for lunch.”

“I heard that!”

Lydia chuckled as she rolled her eyes and pushed herself up, brushing a hand down her skirt, calling back over her shoulder at the open door. “You were meant to!” She shook her head and glanced back over at Jordan. “It was nice talking to you, I’ll see you later.”

Jordan nodded as he watched her grip her purse and head towards the door. He heard a light tapping a few seconds later and turned his head catching sight of the sheriff leaning in the doorframe to his office. The deputy reached back and scratched the back of his neck sending Michael a sheepish smile. “You heard all that huh?”

Michael chuckled, arms crossing over his chest as he watched Parrish, grin on his lips. “I did.” He wasn’t about to lie, there was no reason to.

“Did you know?” He asked curiously studying the older man, “That she had feelings for Stiles.” He added though it was obvious what he meant.

Michael was quiet for a minute before nodding. “I did. I think she’s had them for longer than she’d be willing to admit.” He replied amused, but his expression was warm. “Hopefully she tells him soon, because I’m pretty sure that son of mine thinks that ship sailed a long time ago.” He shook his head, “He’s an idiot.” He huffed.

Jordan watched as the sheriff turned and went back into his office. He glanced down at the paperwork on his desk sighed, Stiles  _ was _ an idiot and he was going to tell him as much the next time he saw him.

 

______

 

Jordan brought the bottle clasped in his hand to his lips taking a short swig from the beer as he glanced around the McCall backyard. He’d been a bit hesitant to attend the barbeque that the young alpha invited him to, but in the end Michael had convinced him, said everyone was going to be there and it wouldn’t be weird. He had been right, well, about one of those things anyway. 

Everyone was definitely there, including Deaton. Kira was still out in the desert, but other than that it was a full house. The was a loud growl that drew his attention as Scott and Stiles carried Malia towards the small pool that he and the sheriff had helped set up earlier in the afternoon. He winced when they tossed her in the water with a chuckle, the coyote’s eyes flashing blue at them when she emerged from the water. He shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips at the laughter surrounding him.

“I’m going to kill you,” Malia snapped as she shook the water out of her hair glaring in Stiles’ direction.

Stiles smirked and winked in her direction. “You’re welcome,” he joked, “Besides it’s was Scotty’s idea.” he added throwing his best friend under the bus with a pat on the back as he ran a hand through his wet hair shaking it out and walked over towards the table that was set up plopping down before glancing to his left at Lydia who was lying in one of the lounge chairs Miss McCall had put out for them. Her eyes were closed, long hair spilling over the edges of the white plastic chair. He could see the red bikini she wore beneath the bathing suit cover that hid her midsection. His gaze trailed down her body all the way to the bright blue nail polish on her toes.

Stiles swallowed heavily before looking away and grabbing his can of soda from the table. She’d been quiet today, but he was glad she was there. They didn’t get a chance to spend a lot of time together outside of all the doom and gloom. But now, here they were just two weeks from graduation and despite how excited he was with the prospect of never having to darken the doorstep of Beacon Hills High School again, he couldn’t help the hint of fear that gripped at him.

It wasn’t the same he’d felt before with thoughts of them all drifting apart. Everyone was staying close...everyone expect Lydia. Or maybe she was. The problem was that he didn’t know. She had yet to tell everyone where she was going to college and so he was doing his best to prepare himself for the worst. 

“I can hear you thinking from all the way over here.” Lydia mumbled, eyes still closed as the sun beat down on her, warmth permeating around her body. She could feel the heat beating down on her skin and she liked it.

Stiles glanced at her and shrugged despite the fact that he couldn’t see her. “No thoughts in this head,” he commented.

Lydia snorted, the action making her chest jump slightly, “You’ve got that right.” Her lip quirked at the corner and and she finally let her eyes flutter open. She caught Stiles’ eyes then. 

He narrowed his gaze at the strawberry blonde, but a hint of humor danced in his eyes. “That’s real cute.” He replied before turning back to his drink.

Lydia shifted in the lounge chair letting herself sit up a bit. “Stiles do you maybe---”

Stiles cut her off, “I’m gonna grab some food,” he said pressing his hands against the table and pushing himself up and making his way over towards the table that was set up near the barbeque, not noticing the look on Lydia’s face or the way her mouth opened and closed for a minute.

But Jordan did. He followed Stiles with his eyes as the teenager came to pause beside him reaching for a plate. He took another sip of his beer and when Stiles looked over at him with an arched brow, nodding slightly before reaching for a plate, Jordan shook his head. “You’re an idiot.”

Stiles paused, his hand on it’s way to the burger lying on the serving plate in front of him. His brows furrowed and he glanced at Parrish, genuine confusion on his face. “What now?”

“You’re an idiot.” He repeated casually as he took another sip of his beer, “You’ve been ignoring Lydia all day long and it looks like she’s trying to tell you something, or she was.” He commented with a pointed look.

Stiles stiffened and finally turned fully to face Parrish. He narrowed his eyes the slightest bit and curled one hand at his side, the other resting the plate he’d been holding on the table. “I haven’t been ignoring Lydia and really that’s not really any of your business is it’?”

Jordan shrugged, “It is when she so clearly cares about you and you seem like you could care less..” He offered.

Stiles’ jaw clenched, “I care about Lydia, more than you could probably understand. Just--stay out of it okay?” He rushed turning back to the food.

“She loves you,” he spit out, voice low, words rushed, his gaze flickering over to the redhead to make sure she wasn’t watching them. To Jordan’s relief she wasn’t. He heard a squelching noise  and his head jerked back over to Stiles noticing the ketchup bottle in the younger man’s hand, which was facing his direction. Jordan winced and glanced down only to see a solid line of ketchup covering his shirt.

Stiles stood there, eye wide, mouth open stupidly, hand clutching the ketchup so tight he was convinced the bottle was now empty. His heart was beating way too fast in his chest and, yup, he was pretty sure he could hear his pulse echoing in his ears. Lydia loved him?  _ “But like, love as a friend right?” _

“No Stiles.” Jordan said while putting down his beer and reaching for a napkin.

Stiles blinked, “Did I ask that out loud?” he inquired not actually needing the answer since clearly he did or Parrish wouldn’t have answered him.

Parrish nodded as he worked on cleaning the ketchup off his shirt, “You did. So,  _ why  _ are you being  an idiot?”

Stiles finally relinquished the ketchup onto the table and pressed his lips together, “I’m not,” he mumbled, “I need to go.” He said without another word. He turned heading back over to where Lydia was sitting his gaze on the strawberry blonde. 

Lydia had once again closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the sun until all of a sudden, a shadow fell over her. She frowned, pulling her eyes open and arching a brow at the sight of Stiles standing there staring at her. The banshee arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as she took him in. Something seemed off about him. “You’re in my light.”

“You love me?” The words fell out of his mouth without any kind of preamble as he continued staring mildly shell shocked and now she was looking just as shocked as he was. That wasn’t good. “I mean---I mean of you course you do we all do and I-I--I love everyone too clearly.”

Lydia’s heart was slamming against the wall of her chest as she stared at him. “I do.” She finally said after he rambled on for a good minute, her lip twitching at the corner slightly because this whole thing was just very Stiles. “I was going to tell you, but--” 

“But I kept running off every time you tried talking to me,” he said quietly still holding her gaze.

Lydia swallowed hard not quite able to read the expression on his face as she nodded. “Why?” She asked curiously as she sat up pulling her legs up too so she could lean her arms on them.

Stiles hesitated for a minute before stepping forward and coming to sit on the edge of the lounge chair now that her feet weren’t there. He rubbed his hands against his knees, adams apple bobbing in his throat. “Honestly? I  guess I was trying to prepare myself for what it would be like here without you when you inevitably decide to go to some crazy amazing far off school. I wanted to prepare myself for what it would feel like not seeing you everyday or talking to you everyday. And...it’s utterly terrifying,” he breathed out.

Lydia’s expression softened considerably and she reached out gripping one of the hands from his knee. “Stiles...how could you think I’d leave the pack, that I’d leave  _ you _ .” She squeezed his hand gently. “I decided Stanford is as good a school as any. And it’s close to people I love the most.” She offered softly, glancing at him from beneath her lashes.

Stiles looked up surprised and when he saw the look on her face, warmth flooded him. He held her gaze as he lifted her hand and pressed his lips against her knuckles. “That’s the best news I’ve ever heard.” He admitted with half a smile.

Lydia returned it and nodded, “Yeah, it is. Do you want to---”

“I love you too,” he added cutting off her words yet again, but needing her to hear them and needing himself to say them. This was  _ real, _ it wasn’t a dream. He almost wanted to count his fingers but he managed to refrain. 

Lydia’s face brightened and she squeezed his hand yet again. “That’s good it would be pretty awkward if at this point I was the only one.” But in all honesty the amount of relief that filled her at his words was a great deal.

They were both silent for a minute, letting everything sink in. Lydia was the first to break the silence though as she threaded their fingers together, “I would have told you sooner, i was just...I wasn’t sure you still,” her words trailed off.

“I do,” Stiles replied just as quietly, “I always did Lydia,” his tone was low, expression serious, “I’ve never stopped.” He admitted, “I thought, maybe we were just past that point which is why I didn’t,” he paused, “And then everything happened.”

Lydia nodded shifting closer to him as she sat fully up, “I know,” she whispered leaning into him a bit.

Stiles reached up barely hesitating as he cupped her cheek. “I’m glad I was wrong.”

Lydia smiled, letting herself lean into the gentle caress. “Me too.” She studied his face for a minute before leaning into him, tilting her head up and brushing her lips against his. It was hesitant, soft and a little bit uncertain. Not like the kiss they had shared previously. 

Her lips were soft against his and he let his hand fall around her waist tugging her a bit closer as he closed the gap between them deepening the kiss just a bit. Stiles didn’t break away from her until his lung burned with a need for air. He rested his forward against her and blew out a shaky breath. “So...Stanford huh? That’s only like seventy-five miles from here.”

Lydia chuckled. “You’re an idiot.” She said affectionately.

Stiles just grinned. She was right, all this time how she felt had been right in front of his face and he hadn’t even seen it. He was definitely an idiot and yet right now he couldn’t bring himself to care.


End file.
